User talk:Peppermint Princess
hello! please create a section when you leave new messages! Weird Monobook display problem Hey, I don't know if you have the skill to fix this (I certainly don't, since I can't even quite figure out what's causing it) or if you'll find it important enough to fix (since it's only in Monobook (which is not used by many people) and is not affecting the main skin), but the main page here is doing some weird things in Monobook: http://wreckitralph-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph_Fanon_Wiki?useskin=monobook The tabs are shifted over, and the entire navlink column down the side has changed its alignment on the page. The glitch seems to have been added with the edit on the right side of this diff, though with my untrained eyes, I can't figure out what's causing it. I noticed it was also happening on the wiki of one of your affiliates, Walt Disney Animation Studios Wikia (this links to the diff that broke them), but I can't see any similarities between what broke their main page and what broke theirs, only that the breaking is pretty much the same, visually, for both pages. If you can't fix it, that's okay, but I felt it needed to be brought to someone's attention, just in case no one knew about it. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 19:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :So, I figured out what caused WDAS Wiki's problem (an unclosed column tag). This wiki doesn't have an identical issue, but I'm wondering if it might be a related issue of an unclosed tag somewhere, so I'm looking through the page to see if anything doesn't have a closure. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 19:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think adding on the line after "buttonlabel=Create new article" in the Helping Hand section of the page might fix it? The inputbox bit isn't closed without it, and I wonder if that's what could be screwing it up. Thanks for looking into this, even though you don't know much about it. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 19:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It worked! Thanks! :) - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 21:19, November 11, 2015 (UTC) CosgroveFantasy Hey, I don't remember if you knew, but User:CosgroveFantasy is a sockpuppet of Fredericko007, who you indefinitely/infinitely blocked. I didn't know if you (or any other admin) would want to block him on that basis, but I felt I needed to bring it up, in case. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 00:19, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :You had blocked him, for a year back in September 2014, but it had expired and worn off by now. XP Yeah. :) *inches away awkwardly* - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 00:51, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Mesha4200 :Hi, I am Bluewireslight. I had somebody by the name of Mesha4200 come to me telling me that you forgot to unblock her. I just want to get this cleared up as soon as possible. Thank you. Bluewireslight (talk) 04:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Vanilla Fan Hey eve, I hope you are doing well. It's been a long time since I've been on this wiki, eh? =) --Have a Great Day! (talk) 21:10, February 12, 2016 (UTC) emmanu888 I don't know if you're still around but i have reasons to think that http://wreckitralph-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SweetSpice SweetSpice is Fredericko007. TreatTricker (talk) 21:03, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Almost definitely is. User:515464 is a confirmed sockpuppet of Fredericko as well. (Which I only bring up because I notice that user's edited in the past 7 days.) I would have gone to the admin who made the most recent edit on this wiki with this sort of message (that's my typical protocol when I think the response might be to block someone or otherwise take swift action), but I saw this message here and thought it more important to reply here. *shrug* - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 19:06, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I made a page called "Vanielle 'Vannie' Teagan Treats" or whatever on this site that I would like to have removed since the character herself makes me uncomfortable nowadays. I wasn't sure how to do this exactly, but I thought I should ask you before I did anything because you're the admin on here. VVonSchweetz2015 (talk) 00:28, May 17, 2017 (UTC)VVonSchweetz2015 'Astro' Hello, look time since I've been here Astrofan1 (talk) 05:30, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey Peppermint Princess, it's Mesha4200, um... do you wanna talk on chat? Hey, is it ok if I can do the real sugar rush racers siblings?Mesha4200 (talk)Mesha4200